fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Taima's Secret Garden!
It's early Sunday afternoon. Cannabis-smoking Taima Matsui and her friends just attended her brother, Akatsuki Matsui's baseball game in which the Stormguard Tsunamis won 5-1 over the High Springs Mountaineers on a day where he hit a three run homer and fer fellow Pretty Cure mate Kokumotsu scored 3 runs, 2 of them on solo home runs. After the game, Taima ran back to her house to plan something so top-secret, not even her friends could see it until it's ready. It was a weather control system. But later, she would decide against it. But first, to the part where she gets home. "Whoo. I'm exhausted. Back to my no-meat diet." Taima says as she arrives home. She goes to her living room to watch ESPN until she fell asleep in the couch. "Hempy?" She called her fairy partner. Hemp came out of her Windmill Flower. "Oh, yes Taima?" "You know, I've beeing hanging out with friends so much that I have not done much stuff with Mom together?" "What do you mean?" "It seems my mother, Aika, has been bored out of her mind when she's alone. I could have swore I heard her say 'I wish dear Taima was home more.' " "You know what.... maybe you should do something with your mother more." Hemp says as he stops floating and sits on the chair. "I would, but I'm just do damn tired." "Well.. I hate to say it, but you do not need to hang out with your friends all the time." "But... I don't want to break Koku's heart, nor Togy's or anybody else's." "Hmmm..." Hemp thinks about something. "A ha! You could tell Aika to work on something fun." Taima rises up from the couch quickly. "Oh my, I DID have something planned.. a long time ago but it never came to fruition." "What is it.. was it a weather control machine or something?" "HAH! Did you read my mind?" Taima smiled and raised her eyebrows. Hemp didn't respond, and Taima laughed. "Well I was going to work on one but I didn't have the time because of the myriad homework assignments I had. Yikes." "Well, you can ask her if you can work on that project." Hemp floats towards her shoulders. "Oh, BTW I am hungry." "Well sure, I'll feed ya." The 17 year old picked up her Windmill Flower and spinned it counter-clockwise, and pressed the food button to call for the chef." Chef: Hello, I'm the Royal chef. What would you like to have? A casserole, tortilla stew, or pie? Hemp: Nah, I don't feel like eating any of those three anymore, I had them a lot lately. Chef: Oh, yes, well, the only other food I can cook right now is a Chipotle Bean Burritos Hemp: Tortilla stew? Burittos? It seems you have a thing for Mexican food. Chef: Well, I used to be a fairy mascot for a Mexican cook 30 years ago (that would be Cortez Uribe's mother), and when she visited the Garden Land, she taught me how to cook. Before then, we would always have to eat grass from there. Hemp: Whoa, I never knew that, well I want the burrito. Chef: You got it! The mascot for Taima gets 3 servings and eats it all at lightning speed. Chef: Damn, you must be like... Joey Chestnut fast. Hemp: Joey Chestnut has nothing on me.. I once at 60 hot dogs within 2 minutes. The chef laughs. Hemp: Well, thanks for the service. Chef: No problemo! Taima visits Aika's room and sees her watching TV. "Hey... Mommy, I feel like doing something with you." "Ok, which is what?" "I want to make a weather control machine!" Taima jumps and visualizes her creating rain to a garden pressing a button on the machine. "Taima are you crazy?" Aika shook her head. She visualizes that something goes wrong with the machine, and it starts creating earthquakes throughout Japan, destroys everything, and then angry people storm the house and beat them both up. "What if something, even the slightest thing goes wrong with it and it starts creating destructive weather?" "Oh.." Taima scratches her head. "Yeah, you're right. But I got a better idea!" "A BEAUTIFUL GARDEN IN OUR BACKYARD!" They both shout as they found an idea. "Yeah, our backyard is FAR from beautiful right now, unless you like brown." Aika stated. "So, let's do something about it!" Taima jumped and said. "Cause standing around and accepting our current desolate backyard is gonna accomplish something." She said in a sarcastic tone. "NOT!" *Intro Theme* P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! *End of Theme* Today's Episode: Taima's Secret Garden! The next morning at Adler Oberschule. The girls (except Taima) are chatting next to their lockers. "Have you noticed that Taima is not here?" Koku says. "It's rare to see her miss school." "Weird... she never misses school." Karai stated while taking out her books in the lockers. "I know." Togarashi shrugged. "Heeeeeyyyyyyy..... Togy! Koku!" Imani runs towards Togarashi. "I haven't seen Taima... have you?" All four shook their heads side to side in response. "Nope!" Weird.. I'll call her myself. Imani took out her Cure Pad and put it on cellphone mode. She doesn't see Taima as available. "Hmm..." "I have a feeling something fishy is going on with her." "I guess there's nothing we can do about it until the end of school." "Imani, go to class, there's a minute left." "Arrivederci everybody." "Shalom!" (Time skip to half-way through the class, when a Black Buccaneer attacks.) "Okay class, Was deutsche Erfindung half Jesse Owens gewinnt Gold bei den Olympischen Spielen 1936 in Berlin?" Ms Strauss asked the students. A male student from the back. "I got this! I got this, it was Nike running shoes." One student answered. "Nike? Really? No! It's Adidas running shoes." Kokumotsu answered without raising her hand. "Next time, raise your hand Koku." "I don't have to, I'm to start for this class." "Koku?" Togy, Karai and Mario asked in concern. "WHOA!" The entire class reacted to a Black Buccaneer, in a shape of a Sunflora, the Pokemon. "SUNFLORA FLORA! SUNFLORA FLORA!" The monster stomped slowly towards the school. It prepares to use Solar Beam, but before they could fire it, Heartsease comes from nowhere to distract it. The monster chases it around and it slips on a banana. Alumit, Imani, Agnese and from Adler Grundschule, Nasubi and Shakira Bellamy sees the girls and tells them to transform. "RIGHT!" "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descend to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says "The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. Imani walks as if she was on the catwalk, then puts her left hand on her hip, turns her waist, puts her right foot forward and puts her chin up. "The flower with heart-shaped leaves and the symbol of love! Cure Viola!" Mid-sentence, she makes the heart gesture like Cure Allium usually does, and after she finishes, she performs a butterfly twist, and pumps both of her fists. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. Trinity flies into the Cures' view and lands on top of the school building. "HAHAHAHAHA! I wonder where Taima is. I will go find her." "No you won't!" Cure Maize creates a corn smokescreen from her hand and throws it to Trinity the falcon, blinding her view with the thick smoke. "Now to take down the Black Buccaneer monster." Milho her fairy partner says to Maize. "Corn on the Cob" Maize fires rocket "Just a quick question, what beats grass types in Pokemon? Well it's obviously fire. So for a new attack.." Cure Pepper fires flaming hot peppers from her hands, burning the Sunflora BB monster. "I've also decided to play with fire.. it's the opponent that's going to be burned." Cure Allium uses her Allium Ring like a hula-hoop and spins it around her body so fast, flames start to appear on the ring. She grabs it without feeling pain, and tosses it at the monster. "And it's super-effective!" The monster breaks out of the flames though. "I guess not..." Cure Viola says. It fires Leaf Storm at the Cures, and it dealt a lot of damage. Sunflora dances and uses Growth to grow itself. Now it is as tall as skyscrapers. "Oh man, this is terrible." Taima, already transformed to Cure Cannabis, watches the Cures get beat. She is standing on top of a tree. "Hempy, are you ready to help them?" "Okey dokey, and then we will continue to work on the garden." "HEALING! SHOWER!" Both Hemp and Cure Cannabis shouted. And large rainclouds brought healing rain onto the healing cures, making their cuts and wounds disappear. They both drop down from the tree and pick up the cures. "Hey! Did ya miss me?" Cannabis smiled as she was picking up Maize. "YAY! CANNABIS!" Maize hugged her. "Sorry I wasn't at school today, I was doing a major project at my house." "Can we see please Cannabis?" Agrumia asked in an enthusaistic way. "Sorry girls," Cannabis sighed. "It ain't complete. But trust me, when it is, it's going to be beautiful!" "SUNFLORA FLORA!" The monster used sunny day to bring back the sun, and it charges up Solar Beam. "COCOA BUTTER CREEEEEEAM!" Cure Cocoa takes out her guns and fires her steamy hot chocolate and cream and it breaks the monster's focus. "Fiery Aubergine Bomb!" Cure Aubergine creats fiery eggplants and fires it at the monster. The Sunflora BB is weakened, and it shrunk. "I guess this will cool ya down. Salty Tsunami!" Cure Salt does her Salty Tsunami to wash the monster away. "And we'll finish this off!" Agrumia and Viola take their weapons out. "Mandarino Missle!" Agrumia jumps high and uses her Pomelo Parasol to float around. "And Johnnyyyyyyy Jump-UP!" Viola jumps high, and takes out her Viola Katana. "Hey, if I wasn't in the fashion business, I'd totally be a samurai right now." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND BOOM!" They charge at the monster at the same time and defeats it. "Ow, we both felt that. Arrivederci!" "God *cough* dammit!" Trinity flies out of the scene. "And the gang is all here!" All 9 fairies assemble. "Yep!" The Cures assemble and high five each other. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: In the cooking club room at Adler Oberschule, Mario is frying chicken, but he overcooked it. Rochelle Pettitte, the cooking club leader, shakes her head in disgust as the FWPCC logo fades inn. Back from commercial Eyecatch: In the fashion club room at Adler Oberschule, Imani designs a blue dress with viola flowers with some help from Heartsease. She shows it to Lowri Ota the fashion club leader. She was impressed and Imani jumps for joy as the FWPCC logo writes itself in at the top of the screen. (2 days later, after school, Taima is working her secret garden. It looks majestic, many cascades, fountains and streams with bridges to navigate around.) Taima gets a scythe to cut long grass, to complete the checkerboard part of the garden with paving stones and flowering plants, while Akatsuki was installing many bubbler fountains around the vast backyard. Many minutes of timeskipping later, they were done.\ "It looks beautiful. All of our hardwork turned what was am unsightly garden to a complete work of art." Akatsui said as she hat on a large lawn chair and put on his sunglasses. "Your friends will surely love it" "Yeah, they will be pleasantly surprised." Taima, in a green swimsuit, responded as she dove to the river. "Taima! Taima!" Koku knocked the door. She waits thirty seconds, and then Aika Matsui, Taima's mom opens the door. "Hi Mitzi." "Hi, is Taima here?" "Yeah, but she's working on something, may not want to bother her right now." "Oh." Koku turns around and leaves, but Akatsuki tells her to come back, because they're done. "Really?" She turns back around and goes to the house. "Yippee!" Milho jumps out of Koku's Windmill Flower and smells something. "Hey, I smell flowers." "Hey, me too. I think it's coming from the back yard." Koku smelled the same aroma from the backyard as she was going to up Taima's room. She uses the Cure Pad to call her. Koku: Hey Taima! Hello? Taima: Ahhhh, oh yeah, that little swim felt refreshing from all the work I did. Koku: What... are you... talking about. Taima: Oh, I'm just chilling. Oh, by the way, come to the backyard, you'll be pleasantly surprised. I hope you bright Togarashi and the gang over too. Koku: Oh... well, I guess they couldn't make it. Taima: Aww. (The front door opens and they do come after all. It was Togy, Aaliyah, Karim, Karai, Nasubi, Shakira, Alumit, Mario, Guiseppe, Imani, Agnese, Keiko Obama and Fiorenza Girardi coming over.) "Taima!" Karai called. Taima: Oh, I can hear them calling me now. (Koku steps downstairs) Bye! "Hey, why don't we check out her backyard guys." Koku pointed to the direction. "Sure!" They all responded as they ran to the backyard. "SANTA MADRE DI DIO!" Fiorenza shouted. They took a look around and find that it's a water garden with many flowers, cascades, hills, fountains. "Watch your step." Taima smiles as she led them on a tour around the garden. There are many different species of flowers, including sunflowers, daisies, pansies, bellflowers, and carnations. There's also a special section for cannabis trees for Taima to get her leaves to smoke marijuana. "Whoa! Now I'm all washed up." Imani becomes surprised when a bubbler fountain activates and shoots water from below her. Agnese and Keiko giggled. "Hey I didn't see that coming though." "Yeah, this place is full of surprises." Taima winked. She runs to near a river. "Why are you in your swimsuit anyways?" Shakira asked. Taima points to the many creeks in the garden. "This is why. WOOHOO!" She dove to the waters. "Come on in, the water's fine." Taims floats and swims backwards. "Hey, why not?" Togy takes her hijab off. "Forget muslim rules for now, I'm having fun!" She dove to the water. "Geronimo!" Alumit backflips to the water. "Soooo cooold." Everybody joins in on the swimming and Agnese kisses her girlfriend Keiko while they were talking about their company and how much money they are earning. "Hey, did you know there are water slides?" "Are you kidding me? Water Slides? They always remind me of Six Flags Hurricane Harbor in Missouri, and Odissea 2000 in Italy!" Agnese stated with a smile. She "Six flags was probably the only thing enjoyable in my days living in St. Louis." Imani said as she cringed. And even her experiences at Six Flags weren't all that happy. When she was 9, she was almost shot by Blood gang members for wearing a blue Yankees shirt. Thankfully, she escaped safely. "Other than that, I hate that city with a passion! Rams fans suck, Cardinals fans suck, Blues fans suck, Nelly sucks, the Gateway Arch is ugly and it sucks, the redneck neighbors suck, everything sucked." "Alright Imani, we all know that town is terrible." Guiseppe calmed her down. "Meh, Cincinnati is better and will always be better than St. Louis anyways. Go Bengals! Go Reds Go!" Alumit responded. "ANY city is better than St. Louis, really. I was so happy when my Red Sox killed the Cardinals in 2004." Mario said in a happy tone and dove to the water. (Outside Taima's house.) "Aaaaaaargh! I want revenge." Trinity says as she punches a fire hydrant into another block. "I'll never forgive the Pretty Cures." "HAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!" A boy heckled her, but she screeches to scare him away and make him cry to mommy. She takes the air and sees Taima and the rest of the gang in the backyard, and she swoops in. She sees two Venus flytraps, one green the other black, and turn them to Black Buccaneers. "W..What.... What's going on?" Keiko Obama screamed in a frightened matter. "I'll protect you." Agnese calms her down. "Really?" "Yeah." And then they kiss. "Romantic." Trinity turns her head and crosses her arms/claws. "But... I have a job to do babes." She sharpens her claws. "Now, devour them my Black Buccaneers!" "VENUS FLYTRAP! I'M HUNGRY! NEED TO EAT, HUMANS!" Both say as they approach Agnese. Clementine tells Agnese and the rest to dodge and transform. They dodge and the Cures hold their Windmill flowers. "Why did you have to mess up my garden for? This is unforgivable!" Taima shouted in anger. "Yeah, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it! Qué cruel de ti! Hace que mi corazón triste. Yo nunca te perdone! (How cruel of you! It makes my heart sad. I'll never forgive you!)" Karai added. "Ich kann Angst, aber ich weigere mich zu verlieren! (I may be afraid, but I refuse to lose!)" Togy says in an angry tone. "Go away you no good slime!" Koku shouted. "Go back to the Castle dump where you belong!" Nasubi and Shakira stand back to back and point at Trinity. "Our hearts refuse to give in to your boorish ways." Agnese says. "Take this flower, and leave us alone!" Imani throws a flower at Trinity. "We can't let you ruin this great garden!" Alumit makes a heart gesture. "SHUT UP! I'LL ELIMINATE YOU ALL!" Trinity screeches. "Okay, let's transform." Togarashi says. "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese And Imani hover over the low rainclouds and fire seeds towards the sun as they jumpstowards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed them, creating their Pretty Cure outfit. They all descend to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. Imani walks as if she was on the catwalk, then puts her left hand on her hip, turns her waist, puts her right foot forward and puts her chin up. "The flower with heart-shaped leaves and the symbol of love! Cure Viola!" Mid-sentence, she makes the heart gesture like Cure Allium usually does, and after she finishes, she performs a butterfly twist, and pumps both of her fists. "Confident, United, Lively, Tantalizing, Ingenuous, Victorious, Assiduous, Treasured, Intrepid, ON the move! Our Universe is a no irrigation zone for evil! We are Pretty Cure Cultivation!" All nine assemble and pose. The both venus flytrap BBs spit fireballs at the cures. 8 of the Cures dodge, but Cure Aubergine reflects it back using her reflector and they miss the monsters. Then the black flytrap tries to eat cure Maize but she dodges multiple times and kicks it away. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE-IN... IDLENESS!" Cure Viola draws a circle of flowers and fires it at the green piranha plant monster. "I think I got him!" When smoke clears, it wasn't harmed and it almost eats her, but she hangs on to prevent it from closing it's mouth and eating her. "FRUIT EXPLOSION!" Agrumia fires citrus fruits at the green one to save Viola, but she gets attacked by the black one. "Agrumia!" Viola shouted in concern. The other 7 starts wailing the 2 piranha plants. releasing both the trapped Cures. But the BB shits out an egg, creating 7 more of those flytraps. All 9 spit homing fireballs, the Cures dodge, but the fireballs go up and burn them. "Oh no, Pepper! Allium" Aaliyah and Karim scream out in agony. They find a place to hide, under huge flowers. "Agrumia! Viola!" Mario, Guiseppe, Keiko, Fiorenza scream as they followed Aaliyah and Karim. Trinity sees all 4 of them hiding and commands her BBs to search and eat them. "NO YOU DON'T!" Agrumia, Viola, Pepper and Allium get up quickly and fired Fruit Explosion, LII, Pepper Shot and Onion Ring Disc to deter them. "Never mess with our friends! That's such a dick move!" Cannabis got up. And then she took the cannabis leaf fron her hair and tossed it at Trinity, slashing her arm. "OW! MY ARM!" Trinity screeched in pain. "Should have thought about it before you decided to put me, Agrumia, Mario, Guiseppe and my friends in danger!" Viola said in a snarky tone. "You try to hurt them, we'll hurt you back." "TRINI-BEEEEEEEEEEAM!" she fires 3 energy circles of fire, ice and lightning at them, and Viola spins around, creating petals around her to block Trinity's attack. "You can't touch us." Cure Cannabis says. "AAAAAAAARGH! BLACK BUCCANEERS! GET THEM!" They grow legs and run towards the Cures, but the Cures power up, and use Chlorophyllgehalt Polaricht Sturm to blast them away. "YES!" They shouted in happiness jumped for joy. "GOD DAMNIT!" Trinity warps to Shirosekai. (At Shirosekai) The Calamity Chamber goes from 89% to 91%. (Back to Taima's Garden) "So how should we celebrate this win?" Taima asked rhetorically. In unison, all 9 of the Cures shouted "By having more fun of course!" They dove to the water and splashed each other. Next they entered the water slides. and after that, they took off their swimsuits, dried their skin and then they all went home and showered. (Finally, the next morning at Advanced German class) "Hey! Taima's back!" One of the students from the back shouted. The entire class applauded. "Hi Tetsuya." Taima waved back. "Taima, Wo haben Sie in den letzten drei Tagen gewesen?" "I was just working on my garden, Miss... Strauss...." Taima said in a quiet, but nervous matter. "Das ist Ihre Entschuldigung? Ich hörte von "mein Hund aß meine Hausaufgaben" Entschuldigungen, und dann höre ich diese. Nachsitzen! Drei Tage!" (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 28: Nasubi and Shakira are afraid of WHAT? Nasubi: Oh no, Maggie's got the fleas. Shakira: Forget the fleas, it's rabbits and mice running around the house that really gives me the heebie-jeebies! Nasubi: RABBITS? WHERE? Shakira: EVERYWHERE! Imani: Hey Nasubi and Shakira, want to come with me to the magic show? Shakira: Oh I love magic shows! Zulu: Abra kadabra! Voila! I will make you Pretty Cures disappear, just call me the Zulu-dini! Nasubi and Shakira: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Imani: Nasubi and Shakira are afraid of WHAT? Nasubi, Shakira, and Imani: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes